Nomadic Existance
by WayfaringStranger67
Summary: Hey there! I'm new to this and I'm so excited! I'm creating a story of the Winchesters, told from the perspective of a sister, Rosemary Winchester. It's a work in progress! It will follow the Winchester clan during Dean, Sam and Rose's childhood. John will be very present. Comments and reviews please!


-1-

My brothers and I lived a very nomadic existence growing up. We moved from one shit hole to the next and after awhile they all started to look the same. Gas Stations, WalMarts, dirt roads and rusted swing sweets. And they all kind of smelled the same too. Like spilled gasoline and all the decaying hopes and dreams of its occupants. Come to think of it, I'm pretty damn happy my dad had us move every so often; kept things interesting I suppose. My two brothers opinions on that matter would differ greatly. My older brother Dean is pretty chill with whatever our situation may be. Some would say he's an obedient little soldier to my commander of a father, but i say he's smart to shut his mouth and avoid conflict. My bitch of a baby brother Sam however, he is a hot mess. He's damn smart when it comes to academics, but a fucking moron when it comes to getting along with y dad. I know what Sam wants. just some normalcy. But that doesn't happen too often in the Winchester household. To put it simply my family consist of this band of varied misfits that are just wandering around confused as hell. We weren't always like this, we once had the apple pie lifestyle, many moons ago. But then one night in Kansas when i was 3 years old something evil took my mom. She was the magical glue that held us all together. When we lost her, my dad fell completely apart. He dropped my brothers and I off at Bobby's and we stayed there for a year. No one asked questions and no one ever brings it up. It was my dad's deal and when he got back he was a changed man. He was harder, colder. You could see it in his eyes. but he loved us, that I know for a fact. My father is not a bad man, he did the best he knew how. My father is very complicated. He's a man of little words, but when he did choose to speak, everyone listened. He spent his young adult years in the Marines, which shaped him greatly. He believes in respect big time. We respect him and he respects us. Sam would say dad is a dictating asshole, but I prefer the phrase 'fair but firm' to describe him. As I said before our childhood was one of a nomadic existence. My dad couldn't seem to stay in one place for very long. Once he found a place that satisfied him, he usually found odd jobs around town like fixing up cars or other handy work. He was gone before the sun rose, and back when it settled down for the night. That left Dean in charge of us, which sucked, but wasn't too bad. Dean is not only my brother, but also my best friend. He has pretty decent music taste (AC/DC, Led Zeppelin), good sense of humor and overall a good person. Don't get me wrong, he can be a complete jerk sometimes, but most of the time we get along. Sam on the other hand, he's something else. That kid is damn good in math and reads Faulkner like a pro, but he's the most whiny piece of shit I've ever met. I don't know if it's because he's the youngest in the family or what, he just bitches too damn much. Him and my dad are constantly battling one another; from mundane activities like chores or bigger issues like us never staying put for more than 6 months. You'd think Sam would get tired of fighting so much with him, he never wins. I mean it's not all Sammy's fault, my dad isn't the best when it comes to communication. He doesn't have the patience or whatever to talk shit out with him, so their fights usually end with dad yelling at Sam to shut his mouth and do what he's told. Sam either gives the correct response of 'yes sir' or he fights back with some sarcastic disrespectful comment. This usually ends in Sam's ass getting whipped and then the day carries on. It's ridicules and annoying. Dean attempts to be the peacemaker between them, but that doesn't get far. Dad will usually order Dean and I to go outside or the next room so Sam and him can resolve their argument. I just don't understand Sammy sometimes, okay most of the time. We all have our beef with our father, but we're at least civil enough to not bring it up every other day. So I live with 3 males, it can get pretty crazy and intense. Not to mention stinky sometimes. But I accept the family I'm given. We all love each other something fierce, we just don't all show it the same way. My father, Dean, Sam and I, we are survivors. A band of misfits moving along these roads trying to search for the unknown. I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
